dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hyo Ri
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Hyo Ri * Nombre: 이효리 / Lee Hyo Ri *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Chungcheong del Norte, Corea del Sur *'Apodos:' Hada de la nacion, Reina del pop coreano *'Estatura:' 167cm. *'Peso: 53kg. *'''Signo zodiacal: Tauro *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Lee Sang Soon (Esposo) *'Agencia: '--- Biografía Lee Hyori comenzó su carrera como miembro del grupo de K-Pop Fin.K.L. Un año después del cuarto álbum de estudio de Fin.KL, su álbum debut como solista fue lanzado en agosto de 2003, títulado Stylish, cuyo primer sencillo "10 Minutes" se convirtió en un éxito, ganando muchos "Daesangs" para ese álbum. Se define actualmente como la artista mejor pagada de Corea del Sur. Dramas * On Air (SBS, 2008) cameo * Perhaps Love (Mnet, 2007) * Three Leaf Clover (SBS, 2005) Temas para Dramas *''Don’t Cry'' tema para I Need Romance 3 (2014) *''I Pray'' tema para Three Leaf Clover (2005) *''All the Love of the World is Allowed'' tema para Three Leaf Clover (2005) Películas *The Spy Gone North (2018) Aparición especial *Dancing Queen (2012) *Virgin Snow (2007) * Perhaps Love (2007) *May 18 (2006) *Fly Daddy Fly (2006) *The King and the Clown (2005) *Flying Boys (2004) *The Hotel Venus (2004) *Emergency Act 19 (2002) Programas de TV *Hyori's Home Stay 2 (jTBC, 2018) *Happy Together (KBS, 20-7-17) *Hyori's Home Stay (jTBC, 2017) *Magic Eye (SBS, 2014) MC *Hwasin Controller of the Heart (SBS, 2013) Ep 18-19 *Barefoot Friends (SBS, 2013) Ep 6-9 *2HYORI SHOW (Mnet, 2013) *Show Me the Money (Mnet, 2012) Ep 5 *Healing Camp (SBS, 2012) Ep 39-40 *Golden 12 (OnStyle, 2012) *You & I (SBS, 2011) MC *Farm Animal (SBS, 2011) Ep 515 *Running Man (SBS, 2010) EP1 *Haha Mong Show (SBS, 2010) Ep 1 *Kim Jung-Eun's Chocolate (SBS, 2010) Ep 101 *You Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2010, 2013) Ep 49, 190, 200 *Superstar K (Mnet, 2009) Panel de Jueces *Family Outing (SBS, 2008 - 2009) MC *Change(SBS, 2008)MC *Sang Sang Plus (KBS2, 2008) MC *Off the Record: Lee Hyori (Mnet, 2008) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2006,2010) Ep 45-46, 99, 174 *Fort Boyard (SBS, 2003) MC *Time Machine (MBC, 2002-2003) MC *Happy Together (KBS, 2001-2003, 2006-2007) MC *The Generation of Sensibility (EBS, 1997) Anuncios *Guess (2009) *Hyundai (2009) *Soju (Chum Churum) *Dwae Ji Bar Ice Cream *Isa Knox con Jessica Alba (2007) *Calvin Klein Jeans (2007) *Mango (Bebida) *Ragnarok *Paloma *Anystyle *Gmarket *Anycall - Samsung (2005-2006) Videos Musicales *Honey G - "My Love" (2013) *SPICA - "Potently" (2012) *LeeSsang - "The Girl Who Can't Break Up, the Boy Who Can't Leave" (2009) *Wheesung - "Fading Star" (2009) *Davichi - "Sad Promise, a Sad Love Song" (2008) *Davichi - "I Love You Even Though I Hate You" (2008) Discografía 'Álbum' {| border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" style="width: 500px;" {| ! scope="col" style="background-color:rgb(255,204,255);border-color:rgb(0,0,0);" |'Álbum' ! scope="col" style="background-color:rgb(255,204,255);border-color:rgb(0,0,0);" |'Información' ! scope="col" style="background-color:rgb(255,204,255);border-color:rgb(0,0,0);" |'Lista de canciones' |- | style="text-align: center; " |140px | style="text-align: center; " |Stylish... Fecha de lanzamiento: 18-Agosto-2003 | #Prologue (Drum&Bass) #  One Two Three N'four #  바보처럼 (Sadness) #10 MINUTES #얼음 #이브, 낙원에 잠들다 #Remember Me #  오늘따라 # Do Me #Hey Girl #  지워버려 #어느 째즈바 #Only One #미안해요 (Ghost) # 클레오파트라 #Hot Girl |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Dark Angel Fecha de lanzamiento: 13-Febrero-2006 | #Get Ya! #깊이 #Straight Up #Dark Angel #Dear Boy #겨울 시선 #Closer #Stealing a Glance Remix #Shall We Dance? #노예 #EMMM #2 Faces #Last Goodbye |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |It's Hyorish Fecha de lanzamiento: 28-Junio-2008 | #천하무적 이효리 (Unrivaled Lee Hyori)" #Lesson    #U-Go-Girl - With 낯선 (Nassun)" #사진첩 (Photo Album)    #이발소 집 딸 (A Barbershop’s Daughter) #Don’t Cry #괜찮아질까요? (With Bigtone) (Do You Think It’ll Be Ok?)   #Sexyboy" (With Wheesung) #빨간자동차 (Red Car)" (With Kim Gun Mo) #Hey Mr. Big #P.P.P (Punky Punky Party)" - With 낯선 (Natsun) #My Life (외국곡) (Foreign Song) # Unusual W (With Seo Jung Hwan) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |H-LOGIC Fecha de lanzamiento: 12-Abril-2010 | # I'm Back # Love Sign (Feat By 상추) (마이티마우스) #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Feat By Ceejay Of Freshboyz) #Feel The Same # Bring It Back (Feat By 베카 (애프터스쿨), 전지윤 (포미닛) # Highlight (Feat By Bizzy) #그네 (Feat By 개리 (리쌍)) #Scandal #100 Percent #Want Me Back #How Did We Get (Duet By 대성 (빅뱅))   #So Cold #Get 2 Know (Feat By Double K) #MEMORY (Feat By Bizzy) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |MONOCHROME Fecha de lanzamiento: 20-Mayo-2013 | #Holly Jolly Bus (Feat. Soonshimi) #Love Radar (Feat. Beenzino) #Miss Korea #Bad Girls # 내가 미워요 (I Hate Myself) #사랑의 부도수표 (Bounced Checks of Love) #Full Moon #Trust Me #Special #Amor Mio (Feat. Park Ji Young de Honey-G) #누군가 (Somebody) #묻지 않을게요 (Wouldn't Ask You) #미쳐 (Crazy) (Feat. Ahn Yeong Mi) #쇼쇼쇼 (Show Show Show) #Better Together #노 (Oars) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Black Fecha de lanzamiento: 04-Julio-2017 | # Seoul (feat. Killagramz) #Black #White Snake (feat. Los) #Unknown track (feat. Absint) #Love Me (feat. Killagramz) #비야내려 (Rain Fall) #Mute #예쁘다 (Pretty) #변하지않는건 (What Doesn't Change) (feat. Los) #다이아몬드 (Diamond) (With Lee Juck) # Seoul (Inst.) #Black (Inst.) |} 'Digital Single' 'Singles & Colaboraciones' Colaboraciones *Uhm Jung Hwa - Delusion (Duet with Lee Hyo Ri) (2016) *Lee Seung Hwan - Abandoned on the Side of a Street (2016) *Tell Us Your Story 2 (Album Compilation) - Don't Forget Me (2013) *Hyundai 30 - As Lonf as I Love You (feat. Wilber Pan) (2009) *Double K - Hot Girl (feat. Lee Hyo Ri) (2004) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'Fin.K.L *'Educación: '''Universidad Gook Min **Kyung Hee University (Medios de comunicación y ciencias sociales) *'Religión:' Cristiana * '''Familia:' Esposo (Lee Sang-Soon) *Anteriormente pertenecía a la agencia DSP Entertainment, cuando ella era miembro de Fin.K.L. *Ella y Yoo Jae Suk son conocidos como "Los Hermanos de la Nación" en Family Outing. *Ella y BoA son consideradas como las reinas del K-Pop. *Donó 87,000 dólares a la Coalición por los Derechos de los Animales, y lanzó una edición especial de su calendario, que incluía fotos suyas y de su perro adoptado Soonshim. *El 3 de Julio de 2013 se confirmó su matrimonio con el músico Lee Sang Soon'''. '''El matrimonio se realizó el 1 de septiembre de 2013, en su casa de la Isla Jeju, con 90 de sus amigos y familiares como invitados. Enlaces *Instagram Galería Vspsb9.jpg Lee_Hyori_10.jpg Lee_Hyo_Ri2.jpg Lee_Hyo_Ri3.jpg Lee_Hyo_Ri4.jpg Lee_Hyo_Ri5.jpg Lee_Hyo_Ri6.jpg Lee_Hyo_Ri7.jpg Videografía Lee Hyo Ri - Hey Girl|Hey Girl Lee Hyo Ri - 10 Minutes|10 Minutes Lee Hyo Ri - Anymotion|Anymotion Lee Hyo Ri - Anyclub Part.1|Anyclub Part.1 Lee Hyo Ri - Anyclub Part.2|Anyclub Part.2 (feat. Teddy) Lee Hyo Ri - Get Ya|Get Ya Lee Hyo Ri - Shall We Dance|Shall We Dance Lee Hyo Ri – Straight Up|Straight Up Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2003